


[流花][花流]智齿

by Missbulove



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbulove/pseuds/Missbulove





	[流花][花流]智齿

流川抱着手摊在椅子上睡着了，睡了大概一两个小时。昨晚熬夜复习今天有些疲惫。他的头不受控制地猛地往下跌了一下，这把他给跌醒了。睁开眼，等了几个小时的到达不知何时出现在了屏幕上。几乎是看到那个单词的一瞬间，流川的心跳就加速到了无法抑制的地步。

他站在人群的最外围，静静地等待樱木出现。没过多久那颗红脑袋就映入了眼帘。樱木和流川，他们两个几乎是同时在人群中发现了对方。

“蠢狐狸！”樱木在机场放肆地用日语大喊着，朝流川小跑着奔去，跑到流川面前时他停了下来，眼睛里装满了兴奋与期待。他一时激动地不知道该说什么，只是摆了摆手。

“...流川...”樱木眼睛很亮，面部肌肉难以自持地抖动着。

“你来了。”流川嘴角扬起一抹几乎不可察觉的笑意。他一把接过樱木的行李，“时间不早了，快回家吧。”

流川面不改色地开着车，樱木一直盯着他。在飞机上天才构想了许多他们重逢那一瞬间的场景。他设想看到狐狸的一瞬间就冲到他身上给他一个熊抱，在他身上挠痒痒，然后狐狸笑着对他说白痴你怎么还没长大，又或者是他向四处望都望不到的狐狸突然从某个角落里出来吓他。在车上，他们应该会说很多没见的日子里彼此的经历。也许因为太久没见，就算是再亲密无间的关系，两个人的相处也难免有些拘谨。

“喂死狐狸你不说话吗？”樱木像观察一个怪物一样看着流川。流川都要被他盯出洞了他居然不回头瞧他一眼，不说其他，冷漠可真是一点都没变。

“我们两个不是一般都是你先开口说话的吗？”流川面不改色地回答，“你都没说话，是害羞了还是怕我了。”

“呵，死狐狸。”樱木嘴角抽了一下，“本天才是怕你不好意思跟我说话才跟你搭话的。还有，你真是一点都不关心本天才，啥也不问。”

“你也不关心我啊。”

“好，那我问你。”樱木强忍住想掐流川的冲动，指向流川的脸颊“你右脸怎么肿了。”

红灯。流川拉上了手刹，摸了一下右脸的肿胀。“我长智齿了，有点疼。”

机场距离流川租的房子有点远。今天大雪，航班降落的时间延误了两个小时，开到家附近时，流川突然想起他们两个人都没吃晚餐，可是周围的饭店都差不多全都要打烊了，他和樱木便随便找了家餐馆对付了一下。

屋子里的灯被点亮的一瞬间，樱木便兴奋地冲进了房子里。“狐狸住的地方还可以嘛。”一室一厅的构造不算大，但是对于一个生活简单的男生来说也算是温馨的栖息地了。

“不好意思委屈你一下，我只有一张单人床，所以今晚你睡地板我睡床。”流川一边脱外套一边说。

樱木猛地转过身来，“死狐狸你就这样对客人吗！我飞了十二个小时你就让我睡地板！本天才没命令你请我胡吃海喝已经很不错了！”

“行，那我睡地板，你睡床上。”

樱木站在原地被狐狸堵得一句话都说不出来。臭狐狸是啥时候变得不解风情了还是诚心气自己，就不知道答一句我们一起睡吗！

狐狸去洗澡了。樱木仔细打量着狐狸的房子。盼了快两年的重逢似乎没有自己在日本每天想的那般激动与温馨。而且狐狸看上去好像一点都不想他，他的到来并没有让狐狸在发生任何改变，跟以前一样，他还是一个不易受周围影响的人。狐狸的起居算是相当少的了，整洁又节制，乍一看像是个新房客。不过，天才也想不出狐狸会有其他别的风格。

“这是人住的地方吗？”樱木嘟哝了一句。他坐到狐狸的书桌前，发现桌前放着一面日历，狐狸好像会标注重要的日子要干什么。而且，每一天的右下角都会有一个数字，逐日递增，并且这个数字在今天断了。天才立刻就反应了过来，闷骚狐狸每天都有在记他俩有多少天没见了，想到这里，天才甜甜地笑了,“还是不那么冷血嘛。”

狐狸课本很多，桌上摊开的那本书上画着他看不懂的图表，还布满了密密麻麻的公式和英文。令他有点吃惊的是，狐狸几乎在每一页都做了笔记。这家伙学习有点认真啊。书下压着一张纸，樱木抽出来看，上面似乎写着流川的成绩。好像考的是数学，如果天才没看错，狐狸考的出乎意料的好。想到这里，樱木突然有点心疼流川。平时跟流川几乎都是邮件联络，越洋电话太贵了，每次打都得抓紧着时间，两个人都很激动，刚说完关心和寒暄的话便要挂掉。在邮件里，流川提到他每天都能遇到很强的对手，在美国有太多新目标需要去击败，他每天拼命地练球才能勉强赶上那些比他壮比他高的洋人。就算有些目标高得他再努力也赶不上，他好像从来也没在邮件抱怨过，每天的邮件的语气都是是冷静而自持，像一篇篇无趣而精确的流水账。他也提到美国的课程相较于日本实在困难太多，他再也没法像在湘北那样挂科的时候去求老师帮忙，所以要很努力地学习。又要学习，又要打球，还要生活，在自己看不见的日子里，狐狸飞速地向前跑，应该跑得很累吧。

流川从浴室里面出来了。这家伙洗的可真快。“我要学习了，后天就要考了。”流川自嘲地笑了一下。樱木马上起身，把狐狸按到座位上，给他揉着肩膀，殷勤地哈哈大笑：“好好学，大学霸，天才坐过的凳子能让你智商变高。”

大白痴。

樱木走到了厨房，想做点东西给流川吃。打开冰箱和橱柜，里面几乎是空的，只有一些快过期的食材。冰箱显眼地摆着几罐德国啤酒。狐狸估计是从小娇生惯养习惯了，不擅长打理生活也正常，可是这来美国都快三年了，长进几乎没有。而且，一向自控的他居然还学会了喝酒，对此樱木感到十分不满。

“狐狸，快过期的东西要赶快吃掉啊！”半天狐狸都没有回应自己。他扭头一看，狐狸耳朵上已经塞上了随身听。樱木边整理着冰箱，边又补了一句：“你平时经常喝酒吗？”话音刚落，狐狸便带着随身听走向厨房拿了两罐啤酒转头就走，“谢谢你提醒我。”狐狸说。

流川有点累。他蹙着眉头把最后一口冰啤抿完。他酒量并不好，平时因为运动也很少喝，只有在相当疲惫的时候，稍微喝点能让他清醒起来。但今晚他好像喝得有点多了。

他已经把这个章节看完了，想继续看往年的真题。他记得那天上课的时候他强忍着困意听完了professor划的重点。有重点的话，要看的内容好像也没那么多了，但此时此刻，小狐狸炸毛了。在大学他听课的认真程度实在比高中强太多，甚至可以称得上是一个“认真听讲的好学学生”，然而就算真题上面全是课本上熟悉的词语，他却没有任何答题的思路。真是太神奇了，往年考试的内容怎么可以跟平时学的东西完全不相关。他烦躁地抓了一把头发，突然听到砰的一声厨房发出来哐当的响声。

流川本来不想理会，但还是拉开椅子向厨房走去。放在顶端橱柜的一些厨具全都散落在地，装奶粉的罐子盖子也被砸开，粉末到处都是。

樱木匆忙地蹲下收拾，流川也来帮忙，语气有点急躁：“你是白痴吗？不会弄就不要弄。”樱木没说话。

流川望向樱木，试图从他僵硬的表情中找出一些端倪。“我平时在家很少做饭。如果你饿的话我们就出去找饭店吃，你也知道我现在不能受影响。”

樱木停下了手里的动作望向流川恶狠狠地反驳：“你别来指挥本天才。”他赌气地把手中的东西甩在一边，不锈钢的厨具在地板上发出了清脆的响声。

闹别扭的白痴不用搭理，自然就会好。流川伸手去够橱柜时，突然发现站在身边正在切菜的樱木身子抖了一下。他转头发现，樱木的手指被刀刮伤了好长一道口子。

“白痴！”流川低吼道。他一手抓住樱木受伤的手指放进自己的嘴里。

樱木其实没有觉得很疼，以前打架挂的彩比这严重太多。他只是有点懵。因为长期一个人居住，对于各种家务他都十分熟悉，他甚至记不起上一次切菜被刮到手是什么时候，也不知道什么何种情绪能让他如此分心。是因为流川的冷落吗？当他还在奋力从空白的大脑里倒出一些东西时，他的手指便莫名其妙地进入了一个濡湿的环境。周围的温热还在有节奏地收紧。伤口没有给他的大脑传达疼痛的信号，取而代之的是一个几乎不能发现的全身战栗。这种感觉让他想起他们以前做爱时交合之处的紧密。樱木又自嘲地笑了一下，快打架的关头还有心思想这个，天才也有鬼迷心窍的时候。

“你是不是比以前更白痴了，刀都不会用吗。你一个人到底怎么生活的啊，是不是天天都要被电电到被刀刮伤啊。”流川好不容易一口气说这么多话，而且他似乎还没打算停止讥讽。他边说边跑出厨房好像寻什么东西。樱木气得牙痒痒，“蠢狐狸，这句话是我说才对好吗！”转眼间流川又出现在了眼前，抓着樱木的手指用创口贴为他包扎。樱木想挣脱，流川不放手，两个人呈出了一个很搞笑的姿势。

“听话。”流川轻轻地哄着。樱木气急败坏，伸手去掰正流川的肩膀，“我是你养的小孩吗！”趁白痴伸手这个空档，流川抓住了白痴的手腕，包好了他的伤口。

两人相对无言。流川咳了一声，“你还饿吗，饿的话我再去找找周围哪家餐馆开门。”

“狐狸你是读书读傻了吗，这么没眼力见？我是给你做的！”

流川心里惊了一下，一股暖流涌上心头，从他的心脏快速传导到他的全身。刚刚啤酒带来的凉意瞬间一扫而光。狐狸看着猴子炸毛的样子，眼神有些闪躲。樱木眼睛瞪得很大。这才是白痴最正常的表情嘛，流川想。可是仅仅在一瞬间，心中的思想又变成了自嘲的基调。大约是温情来得太突然了，让长期独居的自己不太习惯，白痴给自己做碗面都能感动成这样，而自己的毒舌却丝毫未变。不合时宜的毒舌没有让白痴振作精神，反而误伤了他一片真心。流川不太懂如何表达自己的愧疚，便没回答樱木的话，直接走上前抱住了白痴，用嘴堵上了樱木即将骂出来的话。

樱木又慢了半拍，不知道狡猾的狐狸脑回路是怎么转的，突然将事态转换成两人的亲密。口中的话被流川热烈的亲吻而埋没，变成了一声声断续地呜咽。他之前笃定，他俩重逢的第一天一定是激动不已的，他的流川一定会在进门第一刻迫不及待地要他，霸道地把他按在门廊上，熟练地在他身上游移，在他耳后轻喘，两个人互相缠绵、榨干彼此，到一丝力气都不剩下，汗津津地彼此依偎。这种想法时第一次出现在樱木脑海时，他脸皮还是挺薄的，还会在心里嗔怪流川下流。随着时间的推移，内心深处的渴望打败了矜持，他不再等得及了。每天的流川式流水账邮件已经没有办法填满他身心双重与日俱增的思念。他只想赶快见到狐狸，真实地拥有他。

现在，这种事情好像有了一点开端的迹象。尽管他很想要，然而他不想再这个时间点开始——他们前一桩事情还没了。天才大人认为久别之后的亲密应当是在互诉衷肠的温情氛围中，缓缓进入暧昧。他本想借着这个小矛盾对狐狸说点他的不满、抱怨、思念，好让狐狸来安慰他，却没想到狐狸入戏入得这么迅速。

狐狸的亲吻一如既往地有侵略性，樱木的思绪逐渐被带进流川亲热的节奏里。这其实令人很泄气。不管是从前还是现在，狐狸似乎一直在主导着他们的关系。是他耀眼的球技让自己无法挪开眼睛，是他直白又无趣的表白令人沦陷，是他提出来美国的规划才让自己追随。他知道流川不似外表那般简单和自闭，他懂很多，也很清醒，对于事物的轻重缓急都有相当准确的拿捏与判断，不然以往在球场上他无法那么快抓住自己的弱点来激励自己。甚至在爱情里，这种“聪明”都表现地那么明显，狐狸好像真的没费什么劲就把自己耍得团团转转。他不是不甘心做流川真诚的爱人。他这次来美国也想向狐狸证明自己，他也可以为狐狸做点什么，在一些事情上他也可以做那个先迈出一步的人，一个比狐狸强大的引导者。

唇舌的交缠逐渐激烈，像是口腔内的一场战争。樱木猛地捧住流川的脸加重了自己的攻势。

流川的身体突然抖动了一下，樱木察觉到了不对劲，拉开他们身子的距离。

流川闭上了眼睛，小口地喘着气，“疼。”流川的声音似乎是从嘴里飘出来的，他音节似乎都没有说完整。

樱木突然想起流川在车上说他长智齿这件事。他猛然松开了双手，摩挲着流川的脖颈，脸上全是小心翼翼，“乖，不疼了。”

是的了。流川要亲亲，樱木就跟着亲亲；流川说不舒服，樱木就放开。狐狸和猴子，果然狐狸才是比较精的那个。

两个人相拥站着。厨房冷白色的灯光硬着流川过白皮肤，没有一点血色。流川还是闭着眼睛没有任何表情，睁开眼对他来说好像都很费力。樱木凑近流川，鼻尖抵着流川的鼻尖晃了晃头，“乖，我们去床上休息。”

流川先是把头垂在樱木的颈窝，双手环在樱木的肩颈。樱木的脚朝后挪了一步，流川整个人便向前倾斜。流川在同身高同位置的球员中算偏瘦的身材，即便如此，也是挨了樱木一拳能站起来的人，身体分量还是有的。现在死狐狸整个人挂在天才身上，天才也没有什么好办法能把它温柔地放到床上休息。“你能不能配合一点。”樱木语气有点无奈。流川脑袋在樱木的颈窝里转打了个转，往前挪了一步，樱木见状便退了一步。两个人保持着这样的姿势晃到了床头。

狐狸顺理成章地把天才扑倒了。樱木本预料流川要趴在自己身上一秒进入睡眠状态，然而流川马上就把手伸向了樱木的后背。狐狸的心思不能用人类的思维来解释，天才的神机妙算自然一次次落空。流川是打算床头吵架床尾和吗？樱木觉得自己被欺负了又屈服于流川的美色诱惑有些没面儿。“起来。”樱木试图让自己的语气有一些威严。

瞬间，流川唇贴上了樱木的耳后，而他却看不到樱木那一瞬间的瞳孔地震。“不要。”也许是心智早已被情欲所侵蚀，流川的声音听上去软软糯糯的。他支起了身体，黑色的脑袋在樱木的身体上缓缓地游移，细致地雕琢着他每一寸肌肤的轮廓，灼热的呼吸肆意拍在了樱木的敏感带。好痒。樱木的身子本能地躲开了流川唇齿所游移之处，但双手又抓住了流川的头让他不要离开。恍惚间他听到了流川闷闷的笑声。

“好可爱。”流川以几乎微不可闻的声音说。樱木呆滞地望向天花板，视线的焦点早已随着流川舌尖逐渐加大的力道而模糊。

流川眼睁睁地看着白痴腰间的那个东西变大，再到立起来。他亲吻了一下顶端，准备开始用手套弄时，白痴的手突然按住了自己的。流川不懂白痴的意思，停住了动作。白痴还是没有下一步的动作。流川开始了他的手活，白痴熟练地将自己的手全然包裹住。

不知道什么时候流川就进去了。也许两个人都太久没做过，对于这个步骤的到来都有些不熟悉。流川的扩张做的很草率，刚进去的时候，两个人都很难受。流川闭着眼紧蹙着眉头，好像遇到了一个难题。情欲像是水壶里沸腾的水，不遗余力地跳跃却找不到出口。他费力而缓慢地抽动着自己的身体，但并没有达到他理想中匍匐的节奏。樱木察觉到了他的异样，以前做的时候流川喜欢很快地抽动，喜欢面无表情直勾勾地看着自己的脸，往往大脑还没来得及感受完这一次摩擦带来的快感的余韵，下一波冲击又将他拉回当下的节奏。“你是不行了吗，要不换我来。”不知道是因为情欲还是因为疼痛，樱木满头冷汗地眯着双眼。

天才随口的挑衅似乎没起作用。流川的意识逐渐远去，痛苦明明白白地写在了脸上。白痴估计是又变壮了，不然操起来不会这么费劲。酒意逐渐来袭，混沌的脑子里全是发涨的热气，他的思绪无法完全集中在当下的欢爱。他脑海中出现了从前和白痴相处打闹的片段，白痴过分明媚的笑容和大白牙不讲道理地耀眼。为什么白痴现在在皱眉？他不舒服吗？右侧牙齿的疼痛经过冰酒的冲刷更加发作，一条神经连着头顶，脑子里像是一条线，有规律地抽搐、缩紧。

没有过多久就结束了。流川趴在樱木的身体上大口的喘气，像从海中刚爬上岸濒临窒息的溺水者，狼狈不堪。嘴里突然泛上了一阵酸味，他奋力地咽了下去。天才试探性地攀上了狐狸的后背，笨拙地抚摸着他的脊背。

手在狐狸背上某个骨节停住，“你稍微挪一下，要去洗澡。”流川挨了一会，翻了个身。

流川把屋子里的暖气开得很大，就算是冬天不穿衣服，在屋子里也不会觉得冷。从头顶倾泻而下的水比室内的温度还要高上不少。氤氲之间樱木看到淋浴间的玻璃门被一个孱弱的人影拉开。流川光着身子踉跄着跌向樱木。天才的身体比脑子率先做出了反应，接住了狐狸。狐狸半闭着眼仰视着狐狸，眼里全是无辜。贴的太近了，樱木无法完全聚焦流川骤然放大的脸，只能看到他脸颊泛着潮红的皮肤的毛孔。樱木这才反应过来，流川喝醉了。

“不是完事了吗，还要骚扰我洗澡吗。”樱木紧张地问道。流川的手勾着樱木的脖子，水从两人身体之间的细小的缝隙流去。樱木把头转到一边去没有搭理他，自顾自地擦洗着自己的身体。没想到狐狸这厮的头也跟着转了个方向，讨好般迎着自己。流川的嘴微微张起，他口腔里晶莹剔透的深红让樱木望出了神。流川用手戳了一下自己的脸颊。

“张嘴。”樱木的手轻抚上流川的脸，拇指按着流川的下嘴唇。智齿出的牙龈估计是发炎了，肿胀成了猩红色。

“之前没去看吗？”樱木担忧地望进流川的眼睛，流川费力地摇了摇头。

“为什么不去看？”

估计是牙齿太疼了不想说话，流川比了个嘴型：“没空。”他背靠着玻璃门缓缓下滑，坐到了地上。就算流川曲着腿，小小的淋浴间瞬间就被狐狸挤得不剩几个樱木落脚的地方。樱木伸手去拉他起来也拉不动。

自己给他做饭他不吃，之前在邮件里叮嘱他少喝酒他不听，到头来身体不舒服照顾他的还是自己。如果自己不在，流川是不是直接会在闷热的浴室里滑到然后窒息而死？樱木心里一阵无名火窜了上来。凭什么他可以仗着自己喝醉生病乱来？他不想给流川无限的特权，也不想跟一个精神恍惚的人讲道理。流川的脚还在往前滑，樱木便努力地找新的落脚地，但就是不跟流川说话。

脚滑到最前端时，樱木被成功逼到了死角。“引起白痴注意计划”第一步宣告失败。白痴现在不仅迟钝，而且无情，流川愤愤地想道。不知道是因为牙疼还是因为某种奇异的自尊心，开口说话这件事在这一瞬间似乎意义重大，他就是不想出声。他的手摸着樱木的身体，从腹肌到大腿，手指细细感受着樱木皮肤的纹理。这样呢？还不理我吗？手又游移到了樱木的私处。他没有用自己的掌心包裹，而是像逗弄小猫头顶的毛一般缓缓滑动着食指。

流川挑逗的动作和痴迷的眼神让樱木血气上涌，那处又有了抬头的趋势。“你要干什么？”樱木放下了花洒质问着流川。

流川抬着头孩子般痴痴地笑。“帮我洗头。”又是做口型。“什么？”天才不耐烦地追问，蹲下身去想看清楚狐狸到底说了啥蛊惑人心的咒语。流川指了指自己被水打湿过长的刘海，放慢了做口型的速度。

“帮——我——洗——头。”

慢动作总是能轻易让原本正常的事情气氛变得暧昧不少。为了读懂流川的话，樱木的视线不得不集中在流川的嘴上，一帧一帧咀嚼着流川嘴上的动作。他好看的薄唇粘上了水滴，一张一合，舌头也在口腔内变化着姿态。他看懂了流川的意思，然而脑子里却是另外一幅画面。他幻想着自己的下身放进如此诱惑的口腔里是怎样一种上瘾的感觉。想到这里他的兄弟彻底站直了身子。也许是刚刚过快的结束让他不够满足，他想再来上一炮，然而看目前紧张的形势，流川萎靡的样子，估计是不行了。

流川掐了一下樱木的脸颊，痛楚将他拉回现实。哦对，要给狐狸洗头来着。樱木站起来伸手去够架子上的洗发液。他蓬勃嚣张的欲望正好对着流川的脸。

就算是天才也不可避免地会有第一次，然而天才与凡人的区别就是，天才第一次做就能做得很好。樱木努力回想着自己以前去洗发店的经验，手指嵌进了流川茂密的发根中，指腹在头皮上摩擦。天才很快有了新发现。狐狸毛还挺硬的，双手都抚不顺的那种，就算湿了水也有些扎人。整个氛围很不妙。好不容易说服自己强忍着过剩的欲望帮他洗头，但玻璃墙上的水汽越来越浓重，流川白皙的皮肤在高温的浸泡下更加粉嫩，现在连他不听话的头发都在挑逗自己脆弱的神经。而流川，则是温顺地闭上了眼，享受着白痴手上恰到好处的手劲。白痴在这个瞬间突然变聪明了，他的手恰好按住了自己疼痛的那根筋的位置，这让自己清醒了不少。流川稍稍低了下头迎合着樱木的动作，希望天才能再给自己多缓解一些痛楚。

突然。“白痴，问你个问题。”

流川的声音划破了暧昧的空气。这大概是流川走进浴室出的第一声。樱木有些惊讶地看着流川的眼睛，狐狸吊着他的狐狸眼玩味地看着自己。

“你说，我们两个那里谁比较大啊？”

樱木倏地站了起来，毫不留情地在流川大腿根侧给上了一脚，背过身去打开花洒冲洗身体。

“啊——”流川吃痛地叫了一声。樱木听到了流川的呼救，却没看到流川咧开得有点过分的嘴角。

樱木强忍着自己的欲火和怒火。狐狸是调皮了点，但天才大人暂时不想修理一个病人。“起来冲水，赶快休息。”

“大腿好痛，起不来。”

樱木将花洒调到最热，转过身对着流川冲。

“啊！”高温让流川像猴子一般蹦了起来。苦肉计一秒露馅。见目的已经达到，樱木马上把温度调低，帮站起来的狐狸洗去头上的泡沫。天才希望自己争点气，他努力自我暗示着自己最后一丝耐心稍微耐用些，不要成为N年前碰到不爽就给人头槌的毛头小子。好在狐狸这小子还是乖了一些，这只食肉犬科动物靠着玻璃一动不动地任自己摆弄。

流川留意到了樱木手上的动作有些僵硬。他关上了水龙头，从白痴手里抢过了花洒扔在地上，抓紧了白痴的手往自己屁股后面伸。

樱木的瞳孔骤然缩小。“放手。”天才想努力挣开狐狸的手。他自己也不太知道他和狐狸在做什么事情。

流川表情凶狠地低吼，“你不是想要吗，快点！”

樱木并不想因为自己而强迫狐狸。两只肤色迥异的手在流川大腿侧静止地对抗着力量，两个人大臂都在颤抖。流川压住樱木的手，樱木的手想挣脱开。醉酒的弱狐狸显然打不过何时精神头都是100分的天才，樱木还是把手抽了回去。

既然硬的使不得，那就来软的。流川混乱的刘海上的水滴断断续续地滴在樱木的鼻尖，滑过樱木的鼻子，人中，嘴唇。妖娆的水滴好像就是狐狸的化身一般蛊惑着天才。流川又凑到樱木耳边，用气声哄骗：“我也想。”

樱木再也无法忍受。应了刚才在厨房时的想法，不管任何时候，流川都是筑造情欲的大师。他的循循善诱和温柔似乎只会在亲热时才展现。细心的他还担心自己不太会，体贴地转过了身背对着自己，抓着自己因为欲望而颤抖的手帮助自己找入口。手指进去的一瞬间，两个人心灵感应般同时急促地抖动了身体。仿佛魂穿对方一般，两个人不约而同地想到了先前对方在自己当下的位置时的感觉。共享同一种体验对于他们来说不是一件稀奇的事情，他们一起走过了太多风风雨雨。他们都会打篮球，都懂在篮筐下冲撞跳跃的感觉，都懂在哨声响起最后一刻绝杀的有惊无险，都懂在完美配合后默契的眼神交换。彼此的人生画布中，他们都用最浓烈的颜色霸道地画下了专属于自己的一小半版图。然而所有的共享，也没有肉身最亲密的碰撞来得能击中人的神经。入侵是所有雄性的本性。换了一个方式，不改的是亲密。当距离变成负数时，两个人还是像往常一样发出了满足的叹息。

两个人思维都在奋力顺着先前的经验向上爬，都在拙劣地模仿彼此先前的动作。因为不熟悉，整一场欢爱在两人心里好像变成了羞耻又隐蔽的角色扮演。狐狸之前好像喜欢很快速地抽动？白痴之前好像喜欢掐自己？他们如此试探着，顷刻之间，一种以往从未体现过的新快感将两个人都紧紧缠绕。樱木猛地推开了浴室的门，被夹在门和樱木中间的流川感觉到了正前方的中空，爬在门上的身体向前跌落。这时樱木有力的手按住了流川的腹部把他往回拉。流川的头悬在半空中，危险又性感地喘着气。好久没有感受到这种在悬崖边又被人拯救的感觉。白痴果然是恋爱天才，给了自己一个巴掌又马上给一颗枣，让自己永远在危机的边缘第一时间想起他的救援。不过，自己从不担心。流川知道，那颗枣永远不会缺席，就算自己放肆地向前跌落，白痴一定会不计代价地像飞身救球一般飞身营救自己。

樱木扶着流川的腰，推着他往前走。交合之处因为两个人的移动发出细小难耐的摩擦。樱木在洗手台前停下。流川的酒劲又上来了，他半眯着眼睛，洗手间雾太大，他所见即是一片朦胧的奶白。尽管他身体的被白痴有力地稳住，他双手还是在空气中无助地乱摆，想找到一个新的支点。混乱中他双手撑在了洗手台上，站稳的下一秒白痴就开始了他的猛烈进攻。

樱木的大脑已经被渴望填充，他的身体比大脑聪明，本能地摇摆起来。他已经想不起流川之前是如何做的，毕竟天才做什么都可以很容易就找到了属于自己的风格和感觉。面前模糊的镜子隐约勾勒出两具年轻而激动的身体。樱木感觉到自己即将攀向高峰，身下人逐渐有力缩紧的内壁给他发出了积极的讯号。他更加加快了身下的动作。

爆发前的一瞬间，流川的身子突然往下沉了一下。他看向镜子，狐狸又是洗澡前那副委屈痛苦的模样。他的腿无力地弯曲着，仅仅是靠撑在洗手台上的双手的力气保持直立。可能是因为快感的刺激，也可能是因为没有力气，狐狸站不稳了。然而天才不允许狐狸不配合。樱木的左腿从流川张开的两腿间穿到流川身前，踩在流川的左脚上，腿伸直紧贴流川腿的前侧，逼流川膝盖伸直。

爆发后，樱木弯下了腰，前胸贴着流川的后背。他的手也撑住了洗手台。两个人身体频率一致上下起伏，分享着同一片微腥的空气。

樱木轻咬着流川的后耳，“舒服吗？”

流川闭着眼睛，没有出声。

流川躺在床上，慵懒地伸展着身体，餍足地哼了几声。翻云覆雨后一切仿佛都归于虚无，不必要的包袱和情绪都一甩而空。也许只有酒精和性爱的能让平时极端自律他完完全全放松下来。樱木给他掩上了被角，转身过去准备收拾浴室时，突然有一只手将他拉住。樱木疑惑地转过了身，下意识地思考自己是不是有哪里出了差错。

流川只是闭着眼睛，难得的眉心舒展。

“我怕吓到那个白痴。”他喃喃道。

“我有点没准备好见他，哪能想到白痴前一天发短信给我的惊喜是这个。”

“其实我没跟他说，我很久都没打球了。”

“刚来的时候，跟一堆人拼着上首发，结果没被选上。我想超过他们，就...起得比原来还早。每天板凳真的很丢人。”

“后来有一次比赛那个首发受伤了，我终于上场了。可能之前练太狠了体力不够，就被人撞倒了，跟腱受伤，现在还没好。”

“每次去检查我都在想，白痴的体力分一半给我就好了。

“我爸妈终于离婚了，我还挺高兴的，反正他们分居那么久了，但没想到我妈这么难受。她上次来看我，跟我提到了花道。我妈问了我和他的事，我就承认了。结果我妈很生气，没给我生活费了。现在我好穷。昨天打工又被炒了，我也不知道为啥。”

“我不想让他发现我这么逊，我不想比他差，我也不想让他知道我没他过得不好。”

“你说白痴知道我骗他会不会甩了我。”

半梦半醒间的流川说得很慢，像讲了一个很长的故事，字句见的空隙长得都能装得下樱木每一次呼吸，话语因为牙齿的痛楚有些模糊。说完后，流川的手骤然松开，他放松地动了动身子，平躺着昏昏睡去。右边脸颊肿得让他瘦削的脸庞大了整整一号，凌冽的气质都削弱了不少。

樱木只是呆呆的站着，听到这些话不知道是该气还是该心疼。

他气流川对自己的隐瞒，他气流川对自己感情的不信任。他也心疼流川种种遭遇，心疼流川那颗倔强骄傲的心。

他的狐狸长牙齿了。天才自己之前没长过，不知道是什么感觉，但天才听别人说过。智齿萌出之时，人的生理、心理发育都接近成熟，有“智慧到来”的象征。然而对流川来说，智齿没有带来智慧，带来的首先是疼痛。很难想象身体里会硬生生地冒出来身体不需要的一部分，明明最后的命运是脱离人体也要倔强地破土而出。健康的身体，完好的人生，被不合时宜的伤病和接踵而至的不如意折磨，不和谐音在狐狸美国的人生篇章中一个个蹦了出来，在他耳边若有若无地嘲讽着他：少年得志，不可一世的流川枫，你还是太嫩了。

难道智慧和痛苦是等同的吗？细数以前，就算是在一起了，狐狸好像也从没掉过眼泪，从来没有展示过自己脆弱的一面。除了篮球，好像没有什么事情使他分心。也许，只是也许，流川之前的人生里心性从未有过飞速的成长。即使如此，他也优秀的过分，因为他天生就站在离终点更近的起跑线上，这点樱木比谁都清楚。天赋異稟、家境优渥让他不需要再去向常人一般努力地习得认知事物的能力，他打球进步的快，大事小事也拎得清，过早地找到了能倾注自己所有心血的热爱。其他生活的负担他不想领悟，也从来不需要领悟。来美国所遇到的困难必然是被原来那个意气风发的流川完全排除在外的事项。

洗澡的时候樱木帮狐狸看牙齿，他其实想跟狐狸说如果那么疼的话，尽量不去想会好一点。但是他又觉得狐狸那么聪明，这点道理他一定明白，因此才把话封在口中。现在看来，其实有些事情聪明如狐狸也不会懂，狐狸所构建的精妙而难为平常人所领会的生活哲学也会有旁人看不破的死角。

原来应对生活降临的苦难是每一个人的必修课，连最单纯聪颖的狐狸也不例外。然而，樱木自私地希望狐狸二十年间极为单纯的世界不要有一点点破坏，一点点改变。就算狐狸在死角无助地盘旋，也不要妥协。他宁愿狐狸一直是那个冷面单细胞篮球白痴，也不期待看到他更圆滑、老到、成熟的模样。

十六岁夏天，那个充满斗志、绝不服输、热情专一、简单笨拙的狐狸，才是狐狸最好的样子。

从今天的表现看，狐狸其实没变，一如既往地臭屁。樱木对流川以后不会变也有信心。流川的世界够顽固，够自恰，那么，再多外界的困难也改变不了他最本真的模样。

樱木蹑手蹑脚地走到床的另一边，小心地掀开被子，背对着流川侧躺着。他想起他刚来的时候满脑子想着要向臭狐狸证明自己，自己的控制情绪能力也好，球技1on1也好，生活能力也好，外语也好，结果没等自己正式行动，狐狸便率先露出了马脚。但他也没觉得狐狸输给了自己，亦或是自己输给了狐狸。在一起那么久，两个人固然有很甜蜜的时刻，然而骄傲的心性并无在日常相处中全然消失。不管在一起之前还是之后，遇到了困难时他们都是最了解彼此的人，精准有力的嘲讽与拌嘴似乎是最能激发两个人斗志和精气神的利器。

但现在狐狸有点累，没有力气剑拔弩张。他很庆幸自己的到来给狐狸构建了一个温馨安全的角落，能让太逞强的狐狸放松顺毛。他不忍心打断狐狸，叫他再和自己斗上一个回合。狐狸的脾气，无奈，脆弱，他心甘情愿全部照单收下。

只要还是那个熟悉的狐狸就好了。

深夜了樱木仍然很清醒，他想起了流川牙疼时无助的呻吟，想起了他温习功课时坚毅又脆弱的背影，想起他撇过自己的手霸道地吻住自己的表情。他对着空气自言自语，说着一些放在平时难以开口的话：“天天白痴白痴地叫，真的不知道谁是白痴。”

“这些年，辛苦啦。我争取赶快来这边陪你。我之前背伤都没事了，脚的问题，很快就能好的。”

“狐狸我知道你还没睡着的。”

“流川枫，我一直都觉得你很厉害。”

静谧中，还没自言自语完的樱木察觉到了身后的动静。流川翻了个身，反手揽住了侧躺着的樱木。他的脸埋在了樱木的红发中。

“好吵。睡觉。”流川闷闷的的声音贴着樱木的脑后响起。

樱木伸手去拉流川揽过来的手，往前紧了紧。


End file.
